


Safety Protocols are for Suckers

by Jay Auris (nighthawkms)



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gags, Hermann discovers a new kink, Hiding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Newt needs to retake Lab Safety 101, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighthawkms/pseuds/Jay%20Auris
Summary: Newt gets sprayed with an alien substance with some alarming side effects. Hermann helps him cope.





	Safety Protocols are for Suckers

There's an odd new sample in the lab from the latest Kaiju taken down by a Jaeger. A bulging, billious yellow sac sits on Newt's examination table, and he's been poking and prodding it all morning, and Hermann had warned him _several_  times to be careful, because he always feels the need to warn the man that his disregard for standard biohazard containment protocols is going to end up giving him some weird, deadly Kaiju virus someday. And then Newt will be dead, and Hermann will be the last of K-Science, and he doesn't have time to learn xenobiology and take up the slack that Newt will leave him. Newt always snaps back that Hermann will probably just be happy to finally have a quiet workspace like he's always crowing about (and yes, Hermann likes quiet, but - and he'll never admit this to Newt - he prefers his lab partner alive and breathing and _there_  quite a lot more), and then Newt continues blatantly ignoring safety regulations because _sometimes good science means some risks, Herm-slice_ , and Hermann continues crowing and fussing.

So is it any wonder (no, of course not), that Hermann is right ( _for once_ , Newt would say, if he could hear Hermann's panicked yet smug internal  _I-told -you-so_ ), and that Newt pokes and prods a bit too hard and suddenly the sac _sneezes_ , like something has tickled its nonexistent nose.

Hermann turns to see Newt covered in a fine layer of yellow particles, dusted over his hair and eyebrows like a mid-spring pollen storm.

"Oh, shit," Newt says.

Hermann's sigh takes him all the way across the lab, grabbing the back of Newt's un-dusted collar, the tips of his fingers brushing against the fine hairs at the base of Newt's neck, and yanking him towards a small metal door.

"Decontamination chamber, Dr. Geiszler," Hermann declares. "Lucky you that the Marshall found some money in the budget this time around, after your last  _incident_."

Hermann would rather not think about Newt's last brush with Kaiju Blue: the way the blood looked like it was going to eat through Newt's long work gloves, and their panicked joint struggle to rip the things off Newt's arms before that happened.

"Fuck, I think I swallowed some of it, Hermann, _fuck_ ," Newt says as Hermann slaps the button to open the door of the chamber, and shoves Newt into a room barely bigger than a coat closet. "I feel really fucking weird..." A sheen of sweat has broken out across Newt's forehead, and there's a creeping flush of pink climbing up his neck.

"I'm certain you'll be fine," Hermann says, smiling awkwardly. "The chamber will remove all foreign particles and mist you with an anti-bacterial spray designed to destroy all know Kaiju related bacterium."

"I fucking know how it works, dude," Newt says. His breathing has sped up, his hands are trembling, and his pupils are dilating (the rest of his symptoms might be brushed off as a self-induced panic attack, but that last one is certainly an outlier). Hermann does feel terribly bad for him, in the way one might feel bad for a dog that's been sprayed after agitating a skunk. But like a newly odorous canine, reassurances are less important than decontamination. So, Hermann steps back and presses the button, and the door shuts. The chamber can be operated internally, but Hermann doesn't believe Newt is in a state to do so at this moment, so he presses a few items on the touch panel and hits START.

There's a lot of hissing and beeping, and Newt makes a startled noise from inside.

"Are you alright?" Hermann asks, banging the handle of his cane on the door. "...Newton?"

There's no answer. The chamber keeps making noise, while the status bar on the touch panel reads DECONTAMINATION IN PROGRESS: 58%, 59%, 60%... and on and on, and there's the sound of rushing air, and a whine that sounds entirely too human for Hermann to think it's just the chamber.

Hermann bangs harder on the door. "Newton, while I am normally ecstatic that you've decided to be silent, now is not the most prurient time for this development. What's going on in there?"

Another noise... is, is that a _moan?_  By gods, Hermann has never heard Newt make that sort of noise, and he's mortified at the twinge of arousal it sends straight to his bollocks. 

The touch panel continues beeping cheerily at each percentage it goes up, up, up, until it reads DECONTAMINATION IN PROGRESS: 97%, 98%, 99%...

Then, there's a ding, and Hermann leans forward as the door swishes open.

Newt is braced against the back of the chamber, fingers digging into the soft, spongy wall, head bent down, legs spread out and chest heaving. He looks as if he's about to collapse at any moment. Hermann's heart leaps into his throat and he stumbles inside, barely enough room for them both, and grips Newt's arm.

"Newton, look up, look at me," Hermann insists. He hears the door swish shut behind them, and the chamber lights up in a blue hue. Newt is not looking up. Hermann can feel him shaking and hear his heavy panting, and in Hermann's rising panic, he lets go of Newt's arm and cups Newt's chin. "Look at me!"

Newt gasps and his head snaps up, and Hermann can now see that Newt's pupils are almost fully black, the flush to his cheeks a deep purple under the glow of the blue lights. He lets out another low whine and shifts his head to the side, until Hermann's thumb is pressed to Newt's lips, and Hermann watches as Newt's tongue darts out to lap at the pad of his finger.

Hermann swallows back an unbidden moan. Newt's tongue is tantalizingly wet and warm, and an image flashes in Hermann's head of that tongue wrapped around his prick, and he wonders if his accusation of Newt having a "big mouth" rings true when it comes to that sort of thing,. Oh, this is a bad, _bad_  train of thought to be having. Though his cock seems to disagree, springing to life and demanding that Hermann fulfill the dirty fantasy that's taken over his thoughts.

"N-Newton," Hermann stammers.

"Herms," Newt rasps. "It's this shit... think it's fucking with my endocrine system.... oh, _fuck_ , dude."

"What's wrong? Spit it out, Newton!"

"...I want you to fuck me so bad."

"You _what_?" Hermann yelps, yanking his hand away. He can still feel Newt's tongue against his thumb, the saliva he left behind tingling as it cools in the chamber air.

"Whatever that shit was- oh _fuck_ ," Newt whimpers, head slamming back against the thankfully cushioned walls. "Yeah, shit, I wanna get fucked so bad it hurts, and you're the only one around and I'm sorry, dude, just..." He makes another pathetic noise, and rolls his hips forwards, and he can't possibly know what seeing him like this is _doing_  to Hermann. "Look, just, just leave and lock the door and hopefully this'll wear off."

"We don't know that, Newton," Hermann scolds, his own hands twitching to reach out and grab and pull Newt closer. This is all horribly unfair, because Hermann has had the most obnoxiously stubborn crush on Newt for ages, and now Newt is begging for Hermann to fulfill all the secret fantasies he's been harboring, but it's under duress, and Newt is only asking because he's being affected by some sort of alien aphrodisiac. "Is... if you were to manually bring yourself to orgasm, would that suffice?"

"How the fuck should I know? I guess I can try?" Newt says, and he jams his hand down his trousers and Hermann shouldn't find that so wildly arousing but, heaven help him, it is. He doesn't offer to leave, and Newt doesn't tell him to go, so he waits and watches with rapt attention as Newt strokes himself. He's got his dominant hand working his cock, and his other hand is fumbling at the button of his jeans. He's apparently having trouble with precise motor control because Newt lets out a frustrated whine but doesn't stop stroking.

"Here... let me help you, alright?" Hermann says, moving slowly so that Newt can tell him no if he likes. But he doesn't, so Hermann gets a hand on Newt's trousers and his fingers press into a _prominent_ bulge as he works the button open. Newt cries out at the touch, and Hermann murmurs a "sorry, sorry," and tries to be gentle as he slides the zipper down, and the sound Newt makes is one of gratitude as the flaps of his jeans spread open. Hermann can see the very tip of Newt's cock peeking out from beneath his boxers. He looks away, mouth dry, because this is all so damned _unfair_  and he'd be taking advantage now if he touches any more.

Newt's noises get louder and higher until he lets out a moan that's all lust and the agony of overwhelming desire. Hermann is going to have to go back to his room after this and have a nice long wank and some time to steam over the other man being _right bloody in front of him,_  and his not being allowed to participate.

But then Newt whines again and grabs Hermann's upper arm, and he looks back to see Newt shaking his head, still trembling, expression full of _want_  and _need_.

"It wasn't enough," Newt says. "I- oh god, I need something _inside_  of me, Hermann." His trousers and boxers slide their way down off Newt's ass as he squirms, and Hermann sees Newt's cock still standing prominent, glistening with his spilled seed. "Shit, look, you know the red light district? I've got cash in my room, just go find somebody who looks STD free and capable of an extended fucking session. Please? I'll owe you, like, _forever._ "

"Are you out of your bloody mind, Newton?" Hermann growls. He's had it. He can't take the way Newt is stretched out in front of him and literally _begging_  to get fucked. Propriety be _damned_. Hermann grabs Newt's wrist and yanks it downwards, pressing Newt's hand against the swollen bulge in his own trousers. "I am not running off to find some prostitute when I am perfectly willing and capable of assisting you."

"Holy shit!" Newt gasps, eyes widening 'till they're liable to fall out of their sockets. "You- you actually want to help me with this?"

Hermann surges forward and kisses Newt soundly, savoring the little moan the other man makes, and the way his tongue darts out to lap against Hermann's lips.

"If you're asking me to fuck you senseless," Hermann says when they break apart, "then the answer is yes. Now get on the floor."

Newt drops down like a stone, leaning against one wall, and Hermann follows suit, lowering himself carefully. There's no seats in this chamber, and no privacy in the lab, but thankfully the floor of the room is as soft and squishy as the walls, made of a cushioned foam meant to absorb errant contaminants. Hermann quickly removes his blazer and folds it to help cushion his knees, praying his hip will last long enough for this exercise. Newt is squirming, having sat with his legs spread and knees bent, the perfect position to be penetrated. He looks desperate for Hermann to get on with it and take what's being offered up.

But first, they're going to need some assistance with preparing him for that.

Hermann reaches out to grasp Newt's cock, still hard and leaking a steady, unending trail of pre-come and remnants of his first release. Newt's eyes roll back and his lips pop open, a deep groan echoing from the back of his throat. His moans and whines come in quick, loud succession as Hermann begins stroking him. It shouldn't be a surprise that the other man is so vocal; endlessly chatty and verbal in his work, so too in the (metaphorical) bedroom.

When Newt's release shocks through him a second time, Hermann is ready, catching as much as he can in his palm. Newt's eyes are glazed over, his body shifting and twitching, his feet sliding farther and farther apart. It makes it easy for Hermann to move closer between Newt's legs, slicking his fingers with Newt's seed and then pressing one against Newt's presented hole, pushing inside.

Newt snaps his hips up and shouts, biting his lip so hard Hermann swears he'll break the skin.

"Is it alright?" Hermann asks, stroking his free hand down Newt's arm. "I haven't hurt you, have I?"

Newt shakes his head quite hard, and then he reaches out and tugs Hermann closer, kissing him again, whimpering against his mouth as Hermann's finger works in and begins twisting and stretching him.

"I need it, need your cock, f-fuck, please, Hermann!" Newt pants.

It should concern Hermann how utterly arousing he finds Newt's begging, but instead he's preening over the way his name sounds as it's dragged over Newt's vocal cords.

Hermann hurries now, shoving a second finger in artlessly. Newt hisses and digs his nails into Hermann's arms, but his hands relax as Hermann's fingers slide deeper and spread apart inside of him, giving him a taste of what Hermann's cock is about to do. Newt hasn't stopped begging, his words dissolving into broken pleas against Hermann's ear, until Hermann has to kiss him again to shut him up, because it's a very real possibility that Hermann won't last long enough to get inside of Newt if he keeps going.

Finally, Hermann tugs his fingers out and fumbles with his own slacks, yanking everything down and kicking it off as Newt's whining reaches decibels heretofore unknown by man. 

"You're incapable of being quiet, aren't you?" Hermann asks as he scoots closer, lining himself up right against Newt's entrance. Newt whimpers and tries to tug him forwards, but Hermann grabs his arms, holding them still. "You're certain this is what you need, Newton?"

" _Hermann_ ," Newt wails, "I fucking need your fucking cock in me, please!"

Well, he did beg for it. Continuously, for the last ten minutes.

Hermann grips Newt's hips and drags them forward, the head of his prick pushing past the tight outer ring of muscle in a smooth thrust. Newt yelps, his fingertips finding purchase in the dip of Hermann's shoulders. Hermann gasps as he surges forward, his knees quaking under him. Newt is clenched tight, shivering as Hermann slides in, but when Hermann drives deep, fully buried into Newt's body, he can feel some of the tension in the other man melt away.

Every little delectable tremble of Newt's body sends shockwaves reverberating down through Hermann's bollocks. He can't believe this is actually happening, can't believe he's being allowed to scratch this needy itch that he's heretofore believed would go unfulfilled. Newt _begged_  him for this, begged to feel Hermann's prick opening him up, filling him, pleaded like a wanton whore in need of a good buggering. What a damned shame it's only because of some hazardous alien material. Oh, if only Hermann could be allowed this pleasure whenever he wanted...

Hermann presses his face into Newt's neck, leaning on him for support, and Newt wraps his arms around Hermann's back, moaning in something that sounds like relief.

"Thank you..." Newt says. "Fuck, oh my god, you feel so fucking good, man... Jesus, where have you been hiding that thing?"

"In my trousers, you bloody imbecile," Herman grouses, starting to move. His thrusts are slow and firm, careful to not overexert himself early on, because he's got no idea how long this is going to take. Not that he's particularly eager to end this in a hurry, as he doubts he'll get another chance to experience this sort of intimacy with Newt again. But it's a good idea to consider stamina, and whether Newt will be satisfied after another orgasm, or if whatever this is that's affecting him will keep him aroused and eager for more. Bloody Christ, Hermann hopes it's the latter, hopes that Newt won't be satisfied, hopes that he'll beg Hermann to adjourn to either of their quarters, so he can ride Hermann's cock over and over, taking the extended pleasure that Hermann aches to give him.

Newt coaxes him to thrust " _harder,_  Hermann, need to feel you so deep in me," and he's continued to be quite vocal about how good it feels, what with the moaning and whimpering and gasping. Hermann almost wishes he'd brought a recorder to capture the way Newt's voice sounds as it peaks after a particularly hard thrust, the way it wavers over a slow slide out of Newt's body, and the many beautiful ways it can produce Hermann's own name. Yes, a recording would be something that Hermann could listen to later on, a keepsake of this singular interaction that might help soothe the ache over the fact that he's not going to be allowed to draw these noises out of Newt after today. And hell, who knows if their entire work cohabitation will survive this encounter. Hermann isn't too keen on walking into the lab tomorrow and meeting Newt's gaze and seeing nothing there but his usual contempt and dismissal.

A sudden sound makes Hermann still his hips, and leaves Newt whining in frustration.

_Something is out there_ , Hermann thinks. Then he hears muffled voices and footsteps, dozens of footsteps entering the lab, and all at once he remembers the email the Marshall sent this morning, about the council visiting the Shatterdome today, and impressing upon Hermann the need for them to tidy the space up and for him to keep Newt in line as much as possible. _I understand it's quite a strain on you, Dr. Gottlieb_ , the email had read. _But you're the best man at shutting Dr. Geiszler up when necessary._

Except in this moment they've chosen an activity designed to do the exact opposite of shutting Newt up.

_We are bloody doomed_ , Hermann thinks.

He can feel himself wilting inside Newt as the panic surges through him. Newt apparently doesn't appreciate this, nor does he seem to give a shit that there are dozens of people just outside of the contamination chamber door, because he keeps making pleading sounds and squirming to try and get Hermann to move. Thank God there are no windows in this chamber, but if they make much noise, someone is sure to investigate. All it takes is a button press to open the door.

_Think_ , Hermann thinks. _You need to shut him up or your careers are over!_

He glances down to see Newt's tie, hanging loose around his neck, and feels the blazer underneath his knees. An idea comes to him that instant.

"Newton," Hermann growls softly, "you must be quiet, or we're both done for. I'm going to help you be quiet, but I need to pull out of you for one moment. Do you trust me?"

Newton nods, and when he speaks his voice is lowered, as if he's come back to his senses long enough to realize the problem. "You've gotta _hurry_ , Hermann. If you're not inside of me, I'm gonna go crazy."

"Noted," Hermann mutters.

Hermann slides back, and Newt clamps a hand over his own mouth to muffle the needy noise he makes. Quickly, Hermann unwraps his blazer and yanks the kerchief he always keeps out of his pocket. It's clean, just washed and not yet used, which he mumbles to Newt as he shoves the cloth into the other man's mouth, satisfied with the way it blocks the protesting whine Newt lets out, turning it into a barely heard grunt. Then Hermann loosens Newt's tie and shoves the middle between Newt's teeth, wrapping the ends around the back of Newt's head and tying it off with a secure knot.

"You don't try to spit this out, or take it off," Hermann mumbles softly as he slides back into Newt, smirking as the gag does what it was meant for and blocks a shout that would definitely be audible to the individuals outside if it wasn't muffled. "If you try, I swear I'll leave, audience or no, and let you figure out how to deal with this on your own. Understand?"

Newt nods his head, swallowing thickly around the cloth. He tugs Hermann closer, flush against him, and noses into Hermann's neck, making the barest of sounds as Hermann starts thrusting again. The walls and the floor absorb the noises of their intercourse, and other than soft whimpers and grunts, Newt is silent beneath him.

The footsteps outside the door don't get any louder or nearer. Eventually they fade away entirely.

Hermann keeps going, keeps moving inside of Newt, overwhelmed by how good Newt's body feels around his cock, hot and tight and yielding to him. He feels Newt reach up after the noises outside the door cease, and realizes Newt is tugging at the tie, probably thinking that he's free to remove it now.

But something flares in Hermann, perhaps a dominant streak, or possessiveness, or just the realization that Herman likes seeing Newt made to be quiet, forced to listen instead of rattling off whatever inane thought happens to pass through his head. Hermann likes the idea that he might be ceded control of such an intimate, important part of Newt's personality, getting to decide what sort of sounds Newt is allowed to make. So, Hermann grips Newt's wrist and yanks it behind Newt's back, and Newt lets out a surprised whine and drops his head back to meet Hermann's gaze, a questioning look on his face.

"I didn't say you could take it off, Newton," Herman says, leaning in to nip at Newt's jaw. "You've spent the last twenty minutes begging like... like a needy little tart, and I've decided I'm tired of hearing it."

If Newt gives any indication that he's not enjoying this, Hermann will release the gag at once, but Newt's head dips down deferentially, and his eyes go hooded and soft, and Hermann realizes that Newt _likes_  this, likes that Hermann has decided Newt isn't getting a say (literally or metaphorically) in whether the gag stays on or not. Newt likes that Hermann is taking control of the situation, likes that Hermann is in control of something so simple yet powerful as Newt's ability to speak and express and demand and beg and vocalize what he wants.

And by jove, the idea of Newt liking this is even more exciting than the dominance itself.

Hermann scoots backwards, tugging Newt with him, bit by bit, until Newt is no longer shoved against the wall but is on his back on the floor, staring up at Hermann with a bewildered expression. Hermann leans over him and mouths at his jaw, down his throat, pinning Newt's wrists to the floor and fucking him slowly. His hip is starting to ache, and they really need to finish this up, but Newt seems to relish the slow movements, twisting and writhing beneath Hermann, his legs coming up to dig his heels into Hermann's back, then one foot dropping down to press into the floor, seemingly unable to decide the best way to let Hermann fuck him.

Newt's jaw works around the cloth gag. Hermann can see him biting down as his body clenches tighter and tighter around Hermann's cock. Hermann's kerchief is going to be ruined, but oh, it's worth it, to watch Newt gasp and whimper and choke around the gag, willingly allowing himself to be silenced this way.

"This is certainly an improvement over your normal chatter," Hermann mutters in Newt's ear, licking the shell of it. "I do wish I could have a way to shut you up like this during our work hours."

Newt moans and yanks a wrist free of Hermann's grip, shoving at his shoulder. When Hermann lifts his head, Newt is nodding rapidly, eyes wide and pleading.

"You'd like that?" Hermann asks, genuinely surprised when Newt keeps nodding. "So if I were to... I suppose, purchase something that makes sense longer-term, that would be acceptable to you? Unless you already have something of that sort..." Another eager nod from Newt, and Hermann chuckles, snapping his hips and relishing the whimper Newt lets out. "Oh, my, Newton, I suppose I'm not really surprised. Well, we can discuss this afterwards, yes?"

Hermann sets to work completing what they'd begun this all for in the first place. He speeds up his thrusts, fascinated with Newt's extremely responsive motions and sounds. He's never had a partner quite so enthusiastic, and it's certainly an ego boost. Soon enough he can see Newt shaking in a way that Hermann knows an orgasm is fast approaching.

"Newton," Hermann says, bent over him and close to release as well. "Let me see you come. That's what you've wanted, isn't it? To come with my prick deep inside you? Go ahead, darling. Let yourself go."

Newt is close to tears and shuddering and his fingers dig craters into Hermann's shoulders. The second Hermann tells him to come, there's a wet heat splashing against Hermann's stomach, and Newt screams into the gag and arches his back, and it's all far too much for Hermann to resist. A few more thrusts, and he also feels the delicious rush of his own orgasm rippling through his lower body, a powerful, overwhelming release that's far more satisfying than anything he's been able to do by himself in years. His mouth pops open in delighted surprise, letting out a heady gasp, the noise absorbed somewhat by the walls of the chamber.

Hermann sags against Newt's chest, thankful to feel the other man loose and relaxed beneath him. An extended sexual encounter is a very nice fantasy, but he doubts his hip could last any longer.

After a moment, Hermann reaches up behind Newt's head and unties the tie, tossing it aside and drawing the kerchief out of Newt's mouth. Newt coughs and sucks in a few sharp lungfuls of air, letting out a satisfied moan and resting his hands on Hermann's back.

"You think this chamber can decontaminate my ass from what you just unloaded into it?" Newt says, voice hoarse but teasing.

Hermann wrinkles his nose, smacking Newt's hip. "Must you be so gauche? I assumed you rather enjoyed what I was doing to your arse. Even if it was only because of some blasted Kaiju aphrodisiac."

"It wasn't," Newt says, and Hermann lifts his head. "Just because of the sex pollen. Which is totally what we're calling it because that's totally what it is."

"Hang on a moment," Hermann says. "What precisely are you implying? Don't toy with me, Newton, I don't appreciate it."

"I'm not, Herms, Jesus..." Newt sighs, and cups the back of Hermann's neck, drawing him into a soft kiss that aches so profoundly with a feeling of _want_  on Newt's part that Hermann can't believe he didn't see it before. When he pulls back, Newt is blushing again. "I like you, okay? In a non-platonic, wanted-you-to-jump-my-bones for years kind of way."

"Then why the bloody hell did you try to get me to _leave?_ " Hermann grumbles.

Newt shrugs, looking anywhere but at Hermann. "I wasn't trying to guilt you into fucking me, dude. I didn't know whether you liked me back. I guess I still don't, really, but I'm not so much an asshole that I'd take advantage that way."

"Newton..." It's Hermann's turn to sigh, and he pulls Newt up for another kiss. "Of course I like you, you prat. I was just worried that I was taking advantage of _you_  in a compromised state. That if the... the 'sex pollen' wasn't a factor, you'd have no desire for me."

"I think it just made what I was already desiring more pronounced. If I hadn't wanted you, I could've probably gotten away with some good old self-pleasure. I mean, on the bright side, at least now we know that we're both equally oblivious when it comes to expressing how we actually feel," Newt says.

"That is an apt summary of it, yes." Hermann finds that he's smiling, and he can't stop doing so, and he rather doesn't want to. He doesn't want to move, either, and he thinks that Newt will stay put until he decides to, which means they might manage a conversation about this. "So, we are in agreement as to the nature our relationship will take going forward, I think. Although I must know, were you genuinely interested when I suggested I'd like to find ways to shut you up during our work hours?"

Newt grins at him. "Why don't we discuss that over takeout pizza and a night in my bunk?"

"Cheeky," Hermann says, smirking. "You're already giving me reasons to bring the gag back."

But Hermann thinks Newt knows exactly what he's doing, which is a nice change of pace.

**Author's Note:**

> FANART FOR THIS FIC BY THE WONDERFUL FERIO [(18+ twitter, follow them to see it!)](https://twitter.com/waowoowa/status/1018879880065310721)
> 
> I'd like to thank certain twitter peeps for encouraging this nonsense. You know who you are ;)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://nighthawkms.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/nighthawkms)


End file.
